


You Will Always Be In My Heart

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-30
Updated: 2009-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun invites Changmin to see the world with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Will Always Be In My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> for ineure and her wonderful prompt: _"There are no goodbyes for us. Wherever you are, you will always be in my heart." - mahatma gandhi_

TVXQ ends not with a whimper, but with a bang- thousands upon thousands upon thousands of fans in the largest concert Asia's ever seen (they've hit nearly as many world records as they have albums by the time that day comes).

A week later they announce Junsu's signed a three-year solo contract. The others have to convince him to accept it.

Three months later Jaejoong and Yunho are called to military service.

Yoochun invites Changmin to see the world with him.

✈

Ironically enough, when they leave Korea, they're on the same plane as Junsu on his way to do a press conference in Beijing. They stick around for a day or two to make sure he's not going to freak out too badly (Yoochun) and give him shit for his horrible Chinese (Changmin).

After all of Junsu's photo ops are over, they sandwich him between them in his dressing room and cover his face in sloppy wet puppy kisses, just to make sure he doesn't forget them.

✈

The Great Wall of China is one of the most spectacular sights Changmin has ever seen. He repeatedly fills up the memory cards he brought with him (thank god for tiny laptops) taking pictures of history and sky and Yoochun in the midst of it all.

Yoochun never realizes that he's in more pictures than he's absent from.

✈

Moscow in winter is glorious. And very very cold.

They both bundle up in puffy coats twice as big as they are and buy hats with fuzzy earflaps. Changmin teases Yoochun about looking like a bunny (again), and then wraps his scarf around them both as they stand together in Red Square. 

When they go ice skating, Changmin falls on his ass and Yoochun laughs until he topples over and they both go sliding across the ice in a tangle of limbs.

✈

The next stop is Switzerland where Yoochun finally gets to snowboard to his heart's content. They buy more chocolate than they could eat in a month and take photos to send to Junsu, Jaejoong, and Yunho to make them weep with jealousy.

Yunho replies to their email with a link to one of Junsu's fan cafes with pictures of his first solo concert. They laugh at some of the ridiculous shots and smile at others, going through the pages of photos curled up together in front of a warm fire and fighting over who gets to scroll.

Junsu replies with a photo of Jaejoong and Yunho in their dress uniforms, smart and sharp. Yoochun's eyes start to go watery until Changmin points out _Hyung, I think you finally have better hair than Jaejoong_.

✈

Yoochun's English doesn't do them a bit of good when they go to Ireland, but he can make them understand _one more beer_ well enough that he and Changmin are completely and thoroughly trashed by the time they (barely) make it back the bed and breakfast they're staying at.

Changmin doesn't remember anything after leaving the bar and Yoochun thinks kissing Changmin was one of those dreams he'd made himself stop having ten years ago. In the morning, they're both too hung over to catch the knowing glances the old lady that runs the place gives them when they finally crawl downstairs for breakfast.

✈

Berlin reminds Changmin of Hiroshima. He's pensive as they walk along the remnants of the Wall, but seeing the city around him now so alive and vibrant lifts his heart.

✈

Yoochun writes Junsu's next single from the rooftop of a villa in Cairo with Changmin sprawled next to him catnapping in the sun.

(It will debut at number one on both the Korean and Japanese charts and stay there long enough to tie TVXQ's record. Junsu will claim it was all because of his charisma and Jaejoong will say it's too damn _happy_ and won't believe Yoochun actually wrote it until he sees the handwritten manuscript.)

✈

It takes until they're walking barefoot along the beach at Corfu before it finally sinks in to Yoochun that the cameras, the publicity, the stalking- they're all over. He stops suddenly, the edges of the waves lapping at his toes the only sound around them.

Changmin turns around and Yoochun takes his hand to lace their fingers together.

Yoochun's world spins on its axis when Changmin kisses him and he thinks _This was so worth waiting for_.

✈

Mexico for a week turns into Mexico, Guatemala, Belize, and Honduras for nearly two months because Changmin decides he absolutely positively has to see every single major Mayan archaeological site.

Changmin runs out of space on his hard drive and has to start using Yoochun's. Yoochun pays more attention to the way the sunlight filtering through the jungle around them strikes Changmin's cheekbones, eyes, mouth, than he does any of the centuries old ruins.

✈

When they get to Spain (and the internet), they've each got dozens of emails to wade through, mostly consisting of forwards and completely random stuff from Junsu, progressively more worried messages from Yunho, and Jaejoong. Well. Two minutes after they reply to the first of his letters, Yoochun's phone rings from somewhere deep in his bag.

_It's Changmin's fault, I swear._

_Chunnie, Yunho was going to do something drastic if you didn't reply soon. Like fly out there drastic._

_H-he wouldn't go that far._

_You'd be surprised._

They decide not to mention the part about them being in Pamplona to watch the running of the bulls.

✈

In India, Changmin develops a fondness for chai and emails recipes for the spiciest things he can find to Jaejoong (after he tests them on Yoochun).

✈

They're both geeky enough to want to see Hobbiton ( _It's called New Zealand, hyung._ ) so they head there after exhausting all Australia has to offer and before Changmin has to strangle Yoochun for his horrible outback accent.

✈

Scrolling through Changmin's newest batch of Hawaii photos, Yoochun picks out a shot of himself and Changmin with their cheeks smushed together in a battle for the camera to send to the others. When he checks his mail the next morning, he's gotten the exact same reply from all three of them.

_About damn time._

He's confused and a little sheepish until he reads Junsu's postscript. After which he's a lot sheepish and vows to make sure he crops out any incriminating evidence in future emails.

_i always had a feeling our minnie was a biter. ;p_

✈

Jaejoong's mom calls Yoochun the day before he and Changmin go back to Korea. Jaejoong comes home for a weeklong leave to Changmin opening his front door with Yoochun by his side and is speechless for approximately eight seconds before he punches both of them in the shoulder as hard as he can. The three of them end up buried under a pile of Jaejoong's sisters all welcoming him home.

Yunho shows up three days later to sneak them all backstage before Junsu's tour final. Junsu yells at them for making him cry before the concert's even started. They're all a little damp by the end of it.

✈

_I love you, you know._

_I know._  


**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/12988.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/7496.html)  
> 


End file.
